


The Concept of Falling

by expressdrive



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: Win thinks he could get used to liking Bright. Maybe.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit/Win Metawin, Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	The Concept of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted on Wattpad initially but it didn't feel... right to be there. Might continue as a long one shot and convert to Sarawat/Tine, with better characterization (I just finished the series an hour ago) I'm sorry I wrote this with just the content I see on Twitter whenever my mutuals talk about them. Will do better, but in the meantime, hope you enjoy!

Win is dying. He can't even be his usual loud self because it's too hot and he's really dying.

"Why are you being so overdramatic?" Nam hands him the shovel, while a portion of their feet gets buried on the soft soil. 

Win isn't really being overdramatic, he could see the beads of sweat on Nam's temple.

He snatches the shovel from Nam and god damn it even the handle is burning. "Don't pretend you're not dying, too," Win chides, and Nam stands straight. It feels quite good to not see Win hovering above him, only because he's hunched over the mangrove sticks he's burying on the soil.

"I acknowledge the heat but I'm sure this isn't going to be the cause of my death."

Just then, a boisterous laugh comes to their left. A few meters from Win and Nam stand four Psychology majors from their class. 

There are about 40 students from five to six majors in this general education-environmental science class he's in. If he's not mistaken, the laugh comes from Bright.

He's pretty known only because he's part of the theater club, one of the biggest arts club in their university. To be fair, Bright is really good... and he's got a nice voice, eyes and maybe hands, too, among other things. Win doesn't really like him.

Win's eyes are fixated on Bright and the latter may have sensed that someone is staring at him. They locked gazes for a quick second and Bright smiles at him, before Win looked away, just in time for Nam to clear his throat.

He's been caught red-handed and Win feels his cheeks burn from embarrassment. He prays to God Nam will just associate his blushing from the heat. Which obviously isn't going to be the case, because well... it's Nam we're talking about here.

"So, you like him, huh?" Nam isn't smiling but there's a teasing 'gotcha' tone in his voice.

"What?" It won't hurt to try avoiding this talk, really.

"Bright. You like him." Nam reiterates what he said before, the difference is now, it's no longer a question, but a statement.

"Don't be ridiculous." Win picks up more mangrove sticks and digs them one by one to the soil with brutal force. "I don't like him."

Nam scoffs and proceeds to poke Win's stomach with a stick. Win feels like his cheeks are reddening even more.

He's really dying.

Bright has always been a crowd magnet, that's what Win has noticed. He knows a lot of people in the campus, the actual Mr. Congeniality. Although Win admits that he's generally a loud person too, that's only when he's with his friends.

A few days after the mangrove planting activity--which was a complete success, by the way, except for them being sun burnt--Win seems to keep on bumping into Bright.

"Win, right?" Bright beams as he proceeds to sit across Win in the library one fine Thursday afternoon. 

Win's got a four-hour interval from his previous class to the next so he figured it would be nice to kill time in the library. It's all peaceful and quiet and until he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

Bright is wearing a caramel-coloured long-sleeved cotton top and Win can't help but make a side comment in his mind how his skin looked even better in contrast with his top.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Bright asks and his smile is ever so bright. He's got three books in his hold, two of which looked like textbooks and the other a Wilde book with a title he didn't quite catch. Bright is already seated but Win nods anyway.

Bright mumbles a soft 'thanks' before starting to browse through the pages of his textbook. Minutes pass by and Win couldn't help but steal glances. He silently notes how his fingers are so pretty, going over line after line in blocks of texts.

Win gets startled when Bright suddenly shuts the book close and places his hands over it. 

"So, Win, is it?" He asks for confirmation once again and Win could only nod, eyes widening at the sudden reconfirmation of his name.

"How was... wait, why do you look so shaken and...scared?" Bright asks and he certainly looks amused.

Win's expression turned from shaken to annoyed. Did he really look shaken and scared? He was just surprised. Bright always gets him surprised.

"What? I'm not!" The volume of Win's voice isn't really library-appropriate and the other students sure didn't appreciate the disturbance, judging from the looks he had gotten from them. He wanted to sink in his seat.

Bright could barely stop himself from laughing and Win is very annoyed at how cute his droopy eyes looked when he was restraining himself from letting out a loud laugh, he assumes.

"No really--I'm sorry, but you looked like a cornered giant bunny," Bright says and Win is mad because he isn't mad and it doesn't make sense. 

It doesn't help when Bright mutters, "so cute" as he opens another book.

They spend the next hour in silence--with a content smile on Bright's face and Win's heartbeat racing against his rib cage.

Before Win heads to his class, Bright bids him goodbye and waves at him and says, "see you later". 

Win feels lightheaded. He shuts his eyes and sees Bright's smile behind his eyelids.

He leans against the library door because he's kind of losing balance. He shakes Bright's smile off of his head before he falls to the ground and thinks of another concept about falling.

And he thinks, no, this can't be it.


End file.
